the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Illuminati
"Science is God." The poster child for secret societies, the Illuminati are actually quite real. Unfortunately, much confusion on the part of outsiders has seen their organization misidentified with that of the New World Order. The actual Illuminati were founded by Adam Weishaupt, a professor of science in Europe at a time when the Jesuits ruled the academic system. Weishaupt, a dedicated member of the Order of Skeptics, founded the 'Enlightened Ones' to act as a secret club where heretical notions could be entertained without fear of authoritarian reprisal. From these humble beginnings emerged a force that has shaped the modern world. The Illuminati, today, are one of the largest and most powerful Chapters on earth. Status: Active (very, very Active). Facts: -Born in the seventeenth century, originally as a pro-science faction of Adepts, the Illuminati later acted as a defensive force against state persecution. The Illuminati survived by cutting deals with other forces at work in the world, particularly the Hermetic Society, the Fraternal Order of Builders, and the New World Order. All three of these earlier Chapters had a major part to play in the early formation of the Illuminati, particularly the first two. -The Illuminati are a secret society that exists within the scientific community. They exist to further the cause of science and protect scientists and their experiments from outside control and manipulation. -The term Illuminati means 'the Enlightened Ones.' While conspiracy theorists and detractors outside the Chapter frequently give them dark and foreboding labels, among themselves, the members of the Illuminati simply refer to each other as the Enlightened Ones. -Sir Isaac Newton was said to have been a member of the Illuminati, possibly even the Grand Master of the Chapter for awhile. -The triangle and unfinished pyramid, borrowed from Freemasonry, are important symbols to the Illuminati. The All-Seeing Eye of God is also a common symbol, although it appears that was a later addition to the Chapter from the development of the Old World Illuminati. -The Illuminati usually can't produce the raw fighting power that other Chapters can, but what they lack in military capacity they make up for in technological might and superior intelligence. Illuminati frequently go into battle with the best equipment, including Next Generation tech. Sentinels of Science: In their most positive aspect, the Illuminati are the defenders and patrons of Science itself. They exist to further its interest, to see it defended against those who would abuse or pervert it. They are the employers of bright minds and the recruiters of real talent. They exist to see science triumph over all forms of superstition and ignorance. No Magick: Unfortunately, often in their darker aspect, the Illuminati can be quite militant. This is particularly the case in regards to things such as superstition, the occult, the study of magick, or the practice of religion. To most Illuminati (ie, the New World Illuminati) these are all symptoms of ignorance, the ancient nemesis of all Illuminati everywhere. Because of this, the Chapter has a strict ban on the study or practice of magick and the occult. While individuals or entities from outside the Chapter may be brought in for the purpose of consultation, Illuminati themselves will not take up the study of magick. And to do so (and be revealed) would cause a serious drop in one's place within the Chapter (unless they're Old World Illuminati). Needless to say, you're not likely to see many members of the Arcane Orders present. This is especially so for the Order of Witches. War With The Church: The early Illuminati was a Chapter composed almost entirely of academics and students of the proto-sciences. As time went on, and the Illuminati increased their presence within academia, more and more of their members began to acquire positions of power and influence within society. Eventually, this brought the Chapter into the crosshairs of the prevailing religious authorities of their day. As so often happens, tensions flared and eventually spats of persecution broke out. Unable to deal with the ubiquitous power of the Church at the time, the early Illuminati at first tried to weather the attacks. However, in the more severe cases, they were forced to go to ground and hide for their very lives. This period in the early history of the Illuminati had a massive impact on the Chapter as a whole. What emerged afterwards was a much darker and more militant version of the Illuminati. It was during this time when the Illuminati began to invest heavily in the use of cryptography and the arts of espionage. It was also during this period that the Chapter began to develop some of its first conventional self-defense systems, including the adoption of groups meant for fighting and the defense of the Chapter, as well as an alliance with the New World Order to help broker protection against the power of the Ecclesiastical Orders. While the heyday of the Church's hold on the academic system seems to be in the past, and the Illuminati as a whole have moved passed that point in their history, there is still a strong anti-religious sentiment within the Chapter. Much of the Illuminati now no longer care about the affairs of the Ecclesiastical Orders, and in some cases members of these Orders have joined the Chapter. However, there are also hardline elements who continue to push for nothing less than open war with the Ecclesiastical Chapters and the religious organizations that house them. They see all organized religions as institutions of ignorance that keep mankind back from realizing its full potential. Formation within the Fraternal Order: For the first few decades of its existence, the Illuminati were essentially a wing of the Fraternal Order of Builders. Not yet strong enough and lacking the assets to stand on their own, the early Illuminati founded lodges for themselves and operated as a special form of Masonic heritage. Unfortunately, things came to a head when, in their quest to purify the Freemasons of their occult teachings, the early Illuminati staged a coup attempt. After founding lodge after lodge, where only Illuminati could join, and placing their people in positions of power within the older Lodges, the Illuminati attempted to literally hijack the Fraternal Order from within. The plot failed, of course, due in no small part to safeguards within the Fraternal Order itself. The older lodges, recognizing the subtle power-plays of the younger Illuminati lodges, had communicated with each other discreetly. Soon, the Illuminati found themselves walled off from the rest of the Fraternal Order, and eventually were forced to separate and form their own private Chapter. Rise of the New Age: Ever since the Industrial Revolution, the place of empirical science has become center and dominant within today's society. It is no small exaggeration to say that modern civilization is now wholly dependant on science and technology to continue running. The Illuminati spent years suffering the persecution of both state and church in their quest to ignore tradition and embrace the taboo. And their many years of long-suffering have paid off. With the dawn of the new millennium, the Illuminati are a vast Chapter with countless assets and corporate liquidity. Their resources are so vast, it is doubtful even the highest leaders within the Chapter fully know and understand all the power they wield! New World / Old World Illuminati: The biggest internal divide between Illuminati is that of the Old World and New World Illuminati. The founder of the Chapter was Adam Weishaupt, a beleagured Skeptic who fought for the cause of modern, empirical science within the world of academia. However, as dedicated as Weishaupt was, there was another figure with an even greater talent for organization who many consider to be the co-founder of the Illuminati altogether. There are even a few who consider him to be the 'true' founder of the Illuminati. His name was Adam Knigge, a German of minor noble-birth who also had struggled against the dogmatic hold that the Jesuits and other prelates of the Church had in the schools and institutions of learning. He was among the earliest crop of recruits for the fledgling Illuminati and he quickly rose to prominence in no small part due to his great talent for organization, his concise ideals, and his charismatic personality. However, there was a minor tic to Knigge's past which eventually led to him falling out with Weishaupt and the mainline Illuminati. Knigge, a member of the Order of Infinity, had held membership in the Fraternal Order of Builders (where he was first introduced to the Illuminati) and was also a practicing alchemist of the Hermetic Society. Although not particularly religious, it didn't help that Knigge's status as a Theist gave him an inherent connection to the Ecclesiastical Orders. Knigge, unlike Weishaupt, did not out-and-out disregard magick or the study of immaterial forces. He simply considered them a separate subject of study. At first, Weishaupt and the bulk of the Illuminati tried to ignore this 'adolescent phase' in what clearly looked to be a promising new member. Knigge was a voracious intellectual and was very active to boot. He personally oversaw the introduction of many new recruits to the Illuminati, men and women who began to follow his example rather than the more atheistic way that Weishaupt had laid down. Eventually, Weishaupt and the mainliners to the Chapter realized what was happening: Knigge, whether on purpose or not, was transforming the nature of the Illuminati by allowing the practice of quasi-scientific fields of study. They attempted to ban and exile him from the Chapter, but his network of supporters proved too extensive by then and so he and his closest followers were instead relegated to that of second-class citizens within the organization. Shipped off to undesirable posts in far-flung lands from which their academic and activist works would never emerge, Knigge and his closest compatriots faded from the history of the Illuminati... But not really. In truth, Knigge never gave up, and even after his untimely death from illness, his followers refused to accept defeat and instead chose to turn around and attempt to infiltrate the mainline Illuminati themselves. This led to the first real schism the Illuminati have ever had, and one which they still suffer from today. The followers of Knigge dubbed themselves the Old World Illuminati, to denote their connection to the proto-scientific studies of the Hermetic Society from which Knigge had emerged. In turn, Weishaupt and his followers were the New World Illuminati, signifying their commitment to the Enlightenment period and its secular-humanist ideals. These two groups still struggle for dominance even in the modern world, however, it is quite clear who is winning. Weishaupt and his New World Illuminati all held the highest positions within the Chapter from the beginning and, while the Old World Illuminati played around with outdated studies like astrology and alchemy, the New World Illuminati narrowed themselves only to the study of the 'practical.' Something which has paid off for them tremendously. Today, the bulk of the Illuminati Chapter is New World, with some Old World Illuminati holdouts persisting only in crumbling ivy-league schools or hiding out in the Occult Underground. Trial of Galileo: The Illuminati began as a Chapter of empirical-idealists who wanted to work together, to support each other's lines of research and promote the cause of science in general. After the persecutions that sent them underground following the Trial of Galileo, the Illuminati became a much darker Chapter, one whose goals now also included the fighting of those who opposed human understanding and advancement. As such, the story of Galileo and his farcical trial at the hands of the religious authorities of his day has become a staple of Illuminati symbolism. Technological Power: The Illuminati are at their best in the arena of science and technology. Advanced weapons and gadgets are what they are all about, and even low-ranking members of the Chapter will still possess high stats for science and engineering. Agents of the Illuminati will be equipped with technology that shouldn't exist yet. Cell phones that are actually satellite phones, computer programs that can hack whole systems in seconds, combat robots, medical implants, even cerebral implants.... Pretty much anything you've ever seen in a cyberpunk film or book is probably present somewhere within the Illuminati. Codes & Secrecy: The Illuminati are heavy users of codes and cryptopgraphy. This had a very real, practical purpose because the Chapter was frequently being targeted by outside forces, especially during their earlier periods. Both the State and Church had a vested interest in making sure that the upstart scientists didn't threaten the status quo with their dicoveries. To stay hidden and protect themselves and their allies, the Illuminati learned to hide in plain sight. They frequently use symbols and codewords to communicate amongst themselves. The Deep Web, the bulk of useless information that is the Real Internet, is where much of the meetings and communication between Illuminati members takes place. Temples of Science: The Illuminati are thoroughly embedded in the scientific community, and in much of higher education. You'd be hard-pressed to find a major league college or university, let alone an Ivy League University, that doesn't have at least a few Illuminati members or affiliates. Science labs and research foundations are also influenced by the Illuminati. The Chapter works hard to keep its members in the leading and innovative sectors of society. From DARPA to CERN, the Illuminati raise these strongholds of science and technology and keep them protected from all who would destroy them or manipulate their research. 'Alliance' With The New World Order: In their earliest days, the Illuminati simply were not prepared to deal with the repetitive attacks from religious authorities and rival groups. To help improve their chances of success, Adam Weishaupt and the earliest members of the Chapter sought out an alliance with one of the prevailing powers of their day, the New World Order. The New World Order, a pan-nation state Chapter that was the embodiment of the Ruling Orders, originally had little interest in the fledgling Illuminati. However, once the Illuminati began to spread throughout the academic and scientific community, the NWO warmed to the prospect of an alliance. This alliance was two-way: the Illuminati would help keep the NWO abreast of all major scientific breakthroughs and emerging technologies, while the NWO would use its vast influence within society to fund and protect the agents of the Illuminati. For the most part, this alliance has worked out well. For the most part. The problem with working with the New World Order is that, like the Ruling Orders from which they come, they tend to be elitists who see others as beneath them. It also doesn't help that they tend to be manipulative by nature and view the Illuminati as little more than toy-makers that they can use to order up whole batches of nifty gadgets. This has led to conflict between the two Chapters, sometimes up to and including outright violence as members of either organization attempt to coerce or assassinate the other. No longer the small, fledgling organization of dreamy academics they once were, the Illuminati of the modern era are more than capable of harming even the dreaded New World Order should they choose to. Luckily for both sides, neither party seems willing to commit to sustained conflict. The Illuminati are not interested in ruling the world, they just want to reshape it through the development of science. The New World Order is happy to let them, so long as they do not try to exert undue pressure on the legislators of the world in the process. The two Chapters are still allies, with centuries of shared experience to unite them, but this alliance is far from idyllic and it has plenty of cracks in the proverbial foundation. References: -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bl8fQi1RhTg -http://www.illuminati-news.com/moriah.htm -http://www.sjgames.com/illuminati/ -http://www.masonicinfo.com/illuminati.htm -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANlPZO12nQw Category:Illuminati Category:Chapter Category:Elemental